Aku, Kamu, Kita
by Ame-No-Hime02
Summary: Alfabetikal drabbles about Seirin. Mostly Kagami with Kuroko, maybe. Abal, ada sedikit OOC.


**Aku, Kamu, Kita**

Kuroko No Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Fiction ini milik saya. Not really good, maybe.

Alfabetical fic.

Enjoy!

_**A for Accident**_

"Kagami-kun, belajar yang bener. Kau tidak mau kan kalo nilaimu jelek lagi?" ucap Kuroko dengan nada datarnya.

Kagami sedang belajar di apartementnya, ditemani oleh Kuroko.

"Ah, maaf, Kuroko, aku ngantuk sekali," balas Kagami sambil menguap.

"Kurasa tidak akan ada gunanya belajar sekarang, sudah terlalu malam. Besok kita lanjutkan lagi sebelum sekolah," kata Kuroko, lalu berdiri. "Aku pulang sekarang, Kagami-kun."

"Kau menginap disini saja, Kuroko. Sudah terlalu malam," kata Kagami lalu berdiri dan langsung menahan tangan Kuroko.

Akan tetapi, karena kurangnya keseimbangan Kagami, ia pun terjatuh, dan otomatis Kuroko ikut terjatuh – di pelukan Kagami. Semburat merah tersirat sekilas di wajah mereka berdua.

"Ah, Maaf, Kagami-kun," ucap Kuroko.

"Tidak apa, toh itu salahku. Ngomong-ngomong, kau menginap disini saja, sudah terlalu malam untuk pulang," balas Kagami.

"Tapi.."

"Ga ada tapi-tapian, tidurlah di kamar tamu."

"Okay –" Akhirnya Kuroko menyerah dan menginap di apartemen milik Kagami.

_**B for Birthday present***_

Seirin's regular practice..

"Hoi Kuroko, kemana saja kau, baru dateng sekarang?" Tanya Riko pada Kuroko yang datang terlambat saat latihan.

"Ah – sumimasen," jawab Kuroko datar.

"Ngomong-ngomong Kuroko, kau tahu tidak, kalau kemarin Kagami itu ulang tahun?" Tanya Riko pada Kuroko lagi.

"Kemarin? Kenapa tidak ada yang memberitahuku?"

"Kemarin kami sudah meneleponmu berkali-kali namun tidak ada jawaban," muncul 4 siku di dahi Riko.

Kemudian Kuroko menyadari bahwa kemarin ia tidur seharian.

"Tapi kau tidak usah khawatir, kau bisa memberinya selamat setelah selesai latihan, okay?"

"Hai.." Tatapan Kuroko terpaku pada Kagami yang sedang "asyik" pemanasan dengan yang lain.

"Betewe, kau ini udah telat! Cepet latihan sono!" kata Riko sambil mencubit pipi Kuroko.

"Baiklah – tapi lepaskan cubitanmu, _kantoku_. Ntar pipiku melar," balas Kuroko.

.

Selesai latihan; di ruang loker milik Seirin..

"Oi, Kuroko," panggil Kagami.

"Hari ini kamu terlambat datang dan latihan," lanjutnya.

"…" Kuroko tidak memberi tanggapan.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa, kan?" Tanya Kagami.

"Hei Kagami-kun, bisakah kamu berbalik badan sebentar?" Tanya Kuroko.

"Huh, padahal aku khawatir dengan keadaanmu," gerutu Kagami sambil membalikkan badannya, membelakangi Kuroko.

"Jangan ngintip ya."

"NGGAK!"

_Beberapa saat kemudian –_

"Kamu boleh membalikkan badanmu sekarang," kata Kuroko.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Kagami-kun," lanjut Kuroko, yang entah bagaimana sudah mengenakan kostum kucing di seluruh tubuhnya.

"… GYAAA!" Kagami spontan berteriak dan menjauh dari Kuroko.

"Kamu kenapa, Kagami-kun?"

"PAKE NANYA KENAPA – cepet lepas kostum itu!"

"Tapi ini kostum kucing loh."

"Di mata ku, kau sama saja terlihat seperti anjing."

Kuroko menghela nafas, "Aku gagal, ya. Padahal aku ingin membuatmu bahagia."

"Ha?" Kagami bingung.

"Aku mendengar gossip di kelas, katanya jika memakai kostum yang _cute_, kita bisa membuat orang yang kita sayangi bahagia," Jelas Kuroko singkat.

"Makanya aku memutuskan untuk memakai kostum ku—"

"Dasar bodoh!" potong Kagami. "Jangan memutuskan seenaknya, Kuroko!"

"Dasar kau ini. Seharusnya kau tidak perlu melakukan ini, Kuroko."

Tiba-tiba Kagami merasakan kalau tubuhnya dipeluk. Oleh Kuroko.

"Maaf – aku terlambat mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun," kata Kuroko.

"Dasar bodoh. Kau ini bicara apa, Kuroko?" balas Kagami. "Sebuah ucapan selamat darimu itu sudah membuatku sangat senang."

"Mmmm, Kagami-kun, berbaliklah."

"APA?"

Kuroko mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kagami, dan mencium bibir Kagami lembut. "Selamat ulang tahun, Kagami," ucap Kuroko lembut.

Wajah Kagami berubah menjadi merah padam. Merahnya mengalahkan warna rambutnya sendiri.

_Klek._

Anggota Seirin yang baru selesai latihan masuk untuk mengambil barang yang disimpan di dalam loker.

"Loh Kagami, kenapa wajahmu merah padam gitu?" Tanya Hyuuga.

"Eh.. Itu.." Kagami tergagap.

"Kagami-kun senang menerima hadiah kecil dariku, Hyuuga-senpai," jawab Kuroko, kembali dengan _poker face_-nya.

"Memang kau memberikan apa, Kuroko?" Tanya Koganei.

"Ciuma—"

"DIAM KAMU, KUROKO!"

Tawa pun meledak di ruang kecil itu.

_**C for Café**_

Malam minggu adalah waktunya bersenang-senang bagi sepasang kekasih. Hyuuga dan Riko lagi asyik pergi kencan ke taman bermain. Anak-anak kelas 2 pergi minum-minum di kedai langganan mereka.

"Kuroko, ada café baru di dekat sekolah, mau coba ke sana?" Tanya Kagami melalui telepon.

"Baik, tunggu aku di gerbang sekolah aja, Kagami-kun," jawab Kuroko dari seberang telepon.

_**D for Don't Die**_

Kuroko berjalan pulang ke rumahnya setelah pesta ulang tahun yang diadakan oleh Riko. Riko mentraktir mereka di sebuah restoran mahal.

Jalanan yang sepi membuat Kuroko tidak terlalu memperhatikan jalan ketika sedang menyeberang. Akan tetapi, sebuah truk tiba-tiba melintas dengan kecepatan cukup tinggi – dan tidak terkendali – rupanya, sang supir mengemudikan truk itu dengan keadaan mabuk.

Kuroko cukup terlambat untuk menyadari bahwa dirinya dalam bahaya – apalagi dirinya kan _invisible._

"Kuroko, AWAS!" teriak sebuah suara.

"Kagami-kun – jangan mendekat –" ucap Kuroko.

Terlambat. Kagami terlanjur meraih Kuroko ke dalam pelukannya – untuk melindungi sang _shadow_.

Mereka terjatuh. Kuroko melihat Kagami masih memeluknya dengan bersimbah darah.

Pelaku kabur.

Air mata mulai mengalir dari mata biru muda milik Kuroko. Tes. Tes. Tes. "Kagami-kun – Kenapa.."

"Kau.. tidak apa-apa, Kuroko?" bisik Kagami lemah.

Kuroko mengangguk dengan penuh keraguan. Tersirat di wajahnya kalau dia sangat khawatir.

"Kuroko –"

"Jangan bicara, Kagami-kun. A.. Aku akan mencari bantuan."

Dengan sisa tenaga yang terakhir, Kagami berkata, "Kuroko.. Aku akan menjadi cahaya-mu untuk selamanya." Dan setelah itu Kagami tak sadarkan diri.

Air mata mengalir semakin deras dari mata bulat Kuroko.

Dengan bantuan orang yang lewat di sekitar tempat kejadian, Kuroko membawa Kagami ke rumah sakit.

Malam itu, untuk pertama kalinya, Kuroko merasakan kekhawatiran yang sangat.

"Kumohon, Kagami-kun. Jangan.. pergi.. Aku.. tidak mau kehilangan cahayaku untuk yang kedua kalinya," bisik Kuroko di telinga Kagami.

_**E for everlasting light**_

Kuroko menganggap dirinya sebagai bayangan. Tujuannya adalah membantu cahayanya untuk mencapai kejayaan. Dalam permainan bola basket, tentu saja.

Kuroko memiliki cahaya pertamanya di _Teikou Junior High School_. Aomine Daiki. Tapi Aomine "meninggalkan"nya. Ia kehilangan cahayanya dan tenggelam dalam kegelapan.

Lalu Kuroko memiliki cahaya keduanya di _Seirin Senior High School_. Kagami Taiga. Tapi sekarang, Kagami terluka parah karena melindunginya. Dan Kagami berjanji untuk selalu menjadi cahaya bagi Kuroko.

Kuroko berjanji untuk menjaga cahayanya yang kedua.

_**F for Friendship**_

"Hei – kau ini kenapa sih, _Bakagami_? Masa baru ditinggal bentar aja udah luka-luka gini?" Tanya Riko keesokan harinya.

Kuroko menceritakan semua yang terjadi malam itu pada Riko dan teman-teman klub basketnya. Dan kemudian mereka langsung menjenguk Kagami di rumah sakit.

"Ah – Cuma luka kecil kok, _kantoku_. Aku ga bakal mati Cuma gara-gara ditabrak truk sekali," jawab Kagami sambil cengar-cengir ga jelas.

"Iya, kamu maunya ditabrak ama pesawat terbang kan?" sambung Teppei.

"Sialan – aduh, aduh," Kagami mengaduh ketika menggerakkan badannya. Luka dibadannya menyebabkan ia kesulitan dalam bergerak.

"Kau ini benar-benar bodoh ya, Kagami," ucap Hyuuga sambil menghela nafas.

"Sial –" kata Kagami merengut.

_**G for Guarantee**_

Malam itu, ada latihan extra karena Seirin akan _sparring_ dengan sekolah lain. Kagami berjalan pulang bersama dengan Kuroko.

"Kagami-kun," ucap Kuroko.

"Heh?" balas Kagami setengah males.

"Kalau kau sudah sekuat Aomine-kun nanti, akankah kau pergi?"

"Bicara apa kau, Kuroko? Tentu saja tidak. Lagipula aku sudah pernah berjanji kan? Aku akan selalu menjadi cahayamu. Aku akan selalu menjadi cahaya untuk Seirin."

"Apakah kau yakin?"

"Yakin seyakin-yakinnya. Aku berani menjamin hal itu." Lalu Kagami merangkul Kuroko dengan erat.

"Terima kasih, Kagami-kun," gumam Kuroko.

_**H for Headline**_

Siapa yang menyangka kalau Seirin akan masuk di sebuah surat kabar sebagai headline? Mereka masuk sebagai tim basket yang paling cepat pertumbuhan grafik timnya.

_**I for Ice Cream**_

"Hoi Kuroko, kenapa sih gadis-berambut-pink-teman-kecilnya-Aomine itu suka sekali nempel-nempel dirimu?" Tanya Kagami saat mereka makan malam bersama dengan klub basket Seirin.

"Hmm? Itu karena aku pernah memberikan sebuah es krim gratis padanya," jawab Kuroko singkat.

"Se-simple itu kah?" sambung Hyuuga.

"Cinta itu simple, Hyuuga-senpai," ucap Kuroko.

Anggota klub basket Seirin, termasuk Riko terdiam membeku mendengar jawaban Kuroko.

"Tak kusangka kau bisa berkata begitu, Kuroko," kata Riko sambil mencubit pipi Kuroko.

"Le.. Lepaskan cubitanmu, _kantoku_. Aku ga mau pipiku melar –" kata Kuroko.

_**J for Just imagine**_

"Kagami-kun, apakah kau pernah membayangkan, kalau kau benar-benar menjadi pemain nomor satu di Jepang?" Tanya Kuroko saat istirahat siang.

"Hey – bukan hanya aku, ingat? Tapi kamu, para senpai, Tsuchida, Furihata, Kawahara, Fukuda – dan juga anjingmu itu. Kita yang akan jadi nomor satu," jawab Kagami.

"Ah, benar juga –"

"Aku tidak pernah membayangkannya. Mungkin aku bisa dapet beasiswa kuliah di Universitas Tokyo?"

"Kalau pola belajarmu ga berubah, kurasa beasiswamu tidak akan bertahan lama, Kagami-kun."

"Sialan kamu, Kuroko," kata Kagami sambil menjitak Kuroko.

_**K for Kagami and Kuroko**_

"Hei Hyuuga – Kurasa kita harus berterima kasih banyak pada Kagami dan Kuroko," kata Kiyoshi saat ia dan Hyuuga berjalan pulang dari sekolah.

"Aku juga sudah lama berpikir begitu. Mereka sedikit banyak sudah membantu Seirin mendapatkan banyak kemenangan dan membuat nama kita cukup dikenal," balas Hyuuga.

"Tepat sekali," ucap Kiyoshi sambil cengengesan.

_**L for Light**_

Siapa yang menyangka kalau menjadi cahaya bagi Kuroko akan menumbuhkan perasaan yang lain untuk Kagami. Perasaan sayang. Perasaan ingin bersama. Perasaan ingin selalu bersamanya. Perasaan ingin melindungi. Semua perasaan seakan bercampur jadi satu.

_**M for Miracle**_

Tidak ada yang bisa menyangka kapan sebuah keajaiban itu datang. Termasuk Kuroko. Dia sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau keputusannya untuk lepas dari _Generation of Miracle_ ternyata membuat dirinya bertemu dengan _miracle_ yang lain. Yaitu Seirin. Seirin sudah membuatnya semakin mencintai basket. Dan mencintai cahayanya yang baru.

_**N for Non-biological brothers**_

Kagami punya 1 orang saudara laki-laki yang tidak sedarah. Namanya Himuro. Sekarang Himuro bermain untuk Yosen. Mereka terpisah oleh sekolah. Tapi ia tidak pernah kesepian, karena di Seirin, ia menemukan banyak saudara yang baru. Dimana ia bisa berbagi banyak cerita dan rasa.

_**O for Oak Tree**_

Di belakang SMA Seirin ternyata ada pohon oak yang cukup besar. Pohon itu kemudian menjadi saksi kasih antara Kagami dan Kuroko. Ah, bukan hanya cinta kasih antara cahaya dan bayangan itu, tapi juga cinta kasih klub Seirin. Di sana lah tempat mereka mendiskusikan banyak hal.

_**P for Pancake**_

"Hei semuanya – hari ini aku membawakan makanan untuk kalian!" Teriak Riko sebelum latihan regular Seirin dimulai.

Seluruh anggota Seirin terdiam. Kalian tahu kan, seberapa buruknya masakan Riko?

"Apa yang kau bawa, _kantoku_?" Tanya Kiyoshi.

"Ini –" kata Riko sambil membuka kotak makanannya.

Pancake.

Kau tahu bentuk dan warna pancake, kan? Ya, warnanya coklat dan bentuknya bulat.

Kau mau tahu bentuk dan warna pancake bikinan Riko? Bentuknya tidak jelas, dan warnanya.. Hitam. Well – mungkin itu gosong.

Anggota Seirin membeku di tempat. Haruskah mereka memakan makanan itu?

"Kau bawa madu atau sirup maple, _Kantoku_?" Tanya Kagami.

"Nggg, kayaknya ayahku memasukan beberapa botol madu ke tasku, katanya pancake akan lebih enak kalau dikasih madu," jawab Riko.

"Keluarkan semuanya. Hei teman-teman, siapa tau manisnya madu bisa mengurangi rasa pahit pancake ini, mau coba tidak?" Tanya Kagami pada teman-temannya.

Mereka mengambil pancake itu dengan ragu-ragu. Ternyata memang benar, walau rasa pahitnya tetap terasa, tapi madu yang manis mengurangi rasa itu.

_**Q for Quarter**_

1 Quarter rasanya cepat sekali berlalu, menurut mereka. _Well_ – mereka terlalu menikmati permainan, sepertinya. Memang melelahkan, tapi menarik.

_**R for Riko Aida**_

Coach mereka yang satu ini memang bawel sekali. Tapi siapa sangka, ternyata Riko berhasil membuat sang kapten jatuh hati padanya.

_**S for Shadow**_

Kuroko tidak menyangka kalau keputusannya memilih Kagami sebagai cahayanya menumbuhkan rasa nyaman dalam hatinya. Rasa terlindungi oleh cahayanya. Rasa yang tidak ia dapatkan ketika ia menjadi bayangan Aomine.

Pertengkaran memang sering sekali terjadi. Tapi pertengkaran itu bisa membuat mereka menjadi semakin erat, bukan?

_**T for Tough Time**_

Kau tau kapan waktu-waktu paling sulit bagi seorang anak SMA? Ya, saat ujian kenaikan kelas berlangsung dan kau harus berlatih untuk menghadapi pertandingan antar sekolah yang diadakan seluruh Jepang oleh Universitas Tokyo.

Bagi yang sudah terbiasa mencicil pelajarannya, mungkin tidak masalah bagi mereka, karena mereka tinggal mengulang saja. Tapi bagaimana untuk orang yang suka SKS – system kebut semalem, ato mungkin sejam kayak Kagami? Atau yang ingatan jangka panjangnya buruk? Yah, belajar hingga tengah malam adalah pilihan satu-satunya.

_**U for Understanding Team**_

Siapa yang menyangka kalau tim Seirin bisa menjadi keluarga kedua bagi setiap anggotanya? Tidak ada yang bisa mengerti kisah dibalik tim itu selain mereka sendiri.

_**V for Vacation**_

Ujian akhir semester sudah berakhir, kalian tahu kan, apa yang terjadi selanjutnya? Ya, liburan. Kagami yang (sok) kaya itu mengajak teman-teman teamnya untuk pergi berlibur ke rumahnya di Amerika. Well, siapa yang tidak excited? Apalagi sebagian besar anggota team Seirin belum pernah menginjakkan kakinya di tanah Amerika.

_**W for waffle**_

"WOY KALIAN – BANGUN!" teriak Kagami sambil membuka paksa pintu kamar tamu yang ada di rumahnya. Di Amerika.

"Ah Kagami – pagi sekali, aku masih ngantuk," protes Kiyoshi.

Wajar saja kalau mereka teller semua, karena penerbangan dari Jepang ke Amerika tidaklah sebentar, dan mereka mengalami _jet lag_ yang cukup parah.

"Kau tahu ini sudah jam 10 pagi –" Kagami mulai emosi.

"Engg – hei, ada wangi yang sedap sekali. Kau masak apa, Kagami?" Tanya Hyuuga dengan tatapannya yang masih mengantuk.

"Waffle. Biasanya aku makan itu kalo pagi," jawab Kagami.

"Enak loh," ucap Kuroko yang tiba-tiba muncul layaknya hantu kesiangan.

Seperti biasa, mereka kaget karena Kuroko muncul tiba-tiba.

"JANGAN MENGAGETKAN KAMI, KUROKO!" teriak Hyuuga.

.

"Nggg, enak. Masakanmu benar-benar berbeda dengan buatan _kantoku_, Kagami," ucap Kiyoshi.

"Apa maksudmu, Kiyoshi –" kata Riko sambil menjewer telinga Kiyoshi.

"Eh, aduh, aduh," kata Kiyoshi meringis.

_**X for X-mas**_

Natal Kagami tahun ini dirayakan di rumahnya, bersama dengan teman-temannya dari Seirin. Di Amerika. Jarang sekali ia merasakan keramaian seperti saat itu, terutama pada tanggal 25 Desember.

Dan tumben-tumbennya, Himuro mengirimkan postcard padanya, dengan isi, "_Hei Kagami, bagaimana natalmu di sana? Aku tahu kamu mengajak teman-temanmu ke rumahmu yang ada di Amerika. Tapi sayang, mungkin hadiahmu dari Alex akan terlambat! Hahaha. Sudah ya, take care, dan salam untuk teman-temanmu!_"

Kagami facepalm.

"Hoi, kartu dari siapa tuh?" Tanya Kiyoshi lalu merebut kartu yang dipegang oleh Kagami.

"Ah – Hei, kembalikan!" ucap Kagami.

"Oh, dari Himuro. Lelaki yang jadi saudara-tidak-sedarah-mu itu ya?" sela Riko.

"Dan dia nitip salam untuk kalian semua, kau tahu," kata Kagami lagi.

"Dia tidak seburuk yang kukira, _by the way_," sambung Hyuuga.

"Tentu saja, kalau Himuro-kun itu buruk, mana mau Kagami-kun menjadi saudaranya," sambung Kuroko tiba-tiba.

"JANGAN MUNCUL TIBA-TIBA, KUROKO!" teriak semua yang ada di ruangan itu.

"Aku udah ada di sini sejak tadi," protes Kuroko datar.

_**Y for year wish**_

Seirin merayakan tahun baru-nya di Amerika. Di hari pertama pada tahun yang baru, mereka pergi ke kuil terdekat untuk mengucapkan doa mereka untuk setahun kedepan.

"_Mudah-mudahan gue bisa lebih deket ama Kantoku." _

" _Mudah-mudahan tinggi badan gue bisa nambah 5 senti tahun ini dan Kagami-kun ga takut lagi ama Nigou."_

"_Mudah-mudahan nilai pelajaran gue bisa naek dan Kuroko nggak suka ngedeketin anjingnya ke gue lagi."_

"_Mudah-mudahan Hyuuga ga galak lagi."_

"_Mudah-mudahan dada gue ga rata lagi."_

Dan sederet doa yang tidak bisa disebutkan satu-persatu.

_**Z for Zealous**_

Tahun baru, tentu saja dengan semangat baru. Semangat untuk menjadi nomor 1 di Jepang, dan tentu saja semangat untuk mendapat nilai yang lebih baik dalam pelajaran. Yah, setidaknya itulah yang ada di pikiran mereka pada saat menghadapi hari pertama masuk sekolah. _Awesome_.

**- FIN -**

*Kalau kalian pernah baca doujinshi yang judulnya "Little Present", itu doujinshinya gue "kata-katain" di huruf B.

Well, gimana? Bagus? Jelek? Boring? Jujur ide gue agak mentok ditengah jalan. I need your review, really! :D


End file.
